


Lovely

by MadokaFan1234



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: AKA, F/F, Posh pop, first trolls fic, helpful sister satin, i really like this couple, its cute, man I love to ramble, rocking DJ suki, shy chenille, suki/chenille, wrote this for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadokaFan1234/pseuds/MadokaFan1234
Summary: Chenille always thought DJ Suki was lovely.





	Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first Trolls fanfiction! I wrote this for a friend who loves DJ Suki and Posh Pop (SukixChenille) and so I decided to write something for her! Hope you like it!

Lovely.

That's how Chenille described her. Lovely hair, lovely eyes, lovely music. It was like every time she entered the room, it would light up. Maybe it was the constant smile on her face. Maybe it was how she introduced herself dancing. Maybe it was all of that. 

There was always an odd...thumping in Chenille's heart whenever she saw DJ. It was faster than the usual heartbeat for a troll. She had always been meaning to tell Suki how she felt, but never gained the courage to approach her. She couldn't imagine what she would think of her.

Oh, they were friends alright. But the jump between a friendship and a relationship was huge. Unimaginable. How would DJ Suki feel if she told her she...loved her? 

"Just tell her!" Satin would tease. "What's the worse that could happen?" She would ask her. 

Chenille brushed her twin off and continued to procrastinate her confession. "You don't get it, sis!" She said. "This is DJ Suki we're talking about! Y'know, cool, hip, rocking Suki?" She huffed. Her voice wavered as she discussed her many amazing qualities. "And then there's me-- regular old Chenille...what would she see in me?" 

Satin tipped her head at her sister and placed a loving hand on her shoulder. "She'd probably see lots of things in you," she said encouragingly. "Like, you're sweet, you're kind. Your fashion sense is great!" 

Chenille chuckled in pity. "Do you think Suki cares about things like that?" 

"Well, she cares about you, doesn't she?"

She stopped talking. Her melodramatic smile faltered and she pressed her hand to her heart. She thought about her sister's words long and hard. 

She...she was a coward. DJ Suki did care about her. She wouldn't laugh in her face or anything. Sure, she jokes around a bit, but she's an all around nice girl. She'd accept Chenille for who she was. 

Right? 

A mix of hope and despair crunched in Chenille's core. Satin drew her in for a hug. She knew her sister was nervous about it. But she also knew her sister had to tell Suki sooner or later. 

"Look, sis," Satin began. "I'll wait until you're ready. I promise. I won't force you to do anything. But you have to tell her sooner or later," she placed a hand on her cheek. "You can't bottle all your feelings up, okay?" 

Chenille nodded. She tried to put on a confident smile for her sister. 

Satin smiled. "That's my sis. Don't worry-- Suki probably loves you as much as you love her!"

Chenille tried to believe that. She tried to believe that somehow, DJ Suki liked her as more than a friend. But she wasn't confident enough to believe. 

DJ Suki was just too....lovely for her. 

\---

Weeks later, it was Valentine's Day. Princess Poppy had arranged a magnificent party for trolls of any and all relationships! Romantic, platonic, familiar, she didn't care! It was the day to celebrate all kinds of love.

And Chenille decided that was the day she was gonna declare her love. 

She and Satin were in the center of the village. Satin was chatting with Guy and Cooper, but Chenille was too nervous to talk to anyone at the moment. She was staring at the Music Station, where Suki always stood. She couldn't take her eyes of her. 

The way she swayed, the way her eyes lit up, the way she pointed at the crowd as she danced. She was beautiful. 

"Hey," Satin's voice creeped up behind her. Surprised, Chenille turned around. "If you love her so much, why don't you go talk to her?"

Chenille blushed. "S-Satin!" She looked around, before bringing her voice to a whisper. "I-It's not the right time. And besides, she's still on the clock."

Satin silently pointed from behind her. Chenille turned around to see DJ Suki jump off from the music platform to seek some refreshments. 

"We are gonna talk to her," Satin said. "And you're gonna say you love~ her!" 

"Wait, Satin!" Before she could make a counterargument, Chenille saw herself being pulled by the wrist by her own sister towards the snack table. "Satin? More like Satan," she grumbled under her breath. 

"H-Hey, DJ Suki," Chenille began. 

Suki turned around, smiling. "Oh, hey Chenille! How's it going?" 

Chenille's face flushed with nervousness. God, she was pretty...how could she say this? What should she say?

"C-Can we...talk? In private?" She asked softly. 

Suki giggled a bit and shrugged. "Sure, what's up?" 

Chenille looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was looking at them, before walking Suki to an emptier spot. She looked into her eyes, trying to find the words to say.

But dang it, her eyes were lovely. Everything about her was lovely! How was she gonna react? 

"You okay, Chenille?" 

DJ Suki tipped her head to the side, expression filled with confusion. Chenille panicked a bit. She couldn't just keep her waiting. What should she do? What should she say? 

From behind her, Satin tenderly grabbed her hand. Chenille looked back at her and took a deep breath. She wanted to tell her. She needed to tell her. 

Trolls are all about emotions, and she couldn't just bottle hers up forever! 

"I...I..." Spit it out, spit it out! "I have a crush on you, DJ!" 

Suki's expression changed from calm to surprised. She brought a hand to her heart quietly. 

Chenille squinted her eyes, fearing the worst. What if she thought she was weird? What if she didn't want to be friends with her anymore? Satin calmly placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her worries. 

But soon, Suki began to giggle. Chenille looked up, blushing at her adorable laugh.

Suki was...smiling! And it wasn't a mean smile or anything. It was her adorable, toothy smile! 

"It's-It's fine, Chenille!" Suki replied. "And honestly, I think you're pretty cool too..." 

Her eyes widened. "R-Really?" She instantly said. But really, she didn't know what to say. She was too happy to think! 

"A lot of things!" Suki said. "Like how much you care about your clothes and stuff. And the fact that you look lovely all the time. Things like that!" She said it like it was the most normal thing in the world. 

Chenille's face lit up. She liked her. DJ Suki liked her! DJ Suki liked her, and thought she was lovely! Satin gave her a thumbs up and pushed her further towards her. 

"So....wanna dance?" Chenille asked. She blushed immensely as Suki tenderly grabbed her hands and pulled her closer.

"Sure," she replied, laughing. The two began dancing to the rhythm, happy as can be. 

Best. Day. Ever!


End file.
